Rubies, Amethysts and Sapphires
by lloyd-forever
Summary: What happens when you're suddenly hunted down without knowing why and suddenly meet someone who looks similar to you? YYxY


**A/N's: Well, this is a one-shot that's mostly a teaser for a story I will write later on for YGO. Yes, the pairing is YYxY with slight SxJ and others that will be mentioned when I get to the actual story... If you want, I have a prelude to this one shot on my LJ account, lady_hamano. The entry is called Plot Bunny#1, so feel free to read the actual beginning of this if you want. Anyway, enjoy it! I think it'll turn out to be a decent story later on. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.  
**

* * *

Crimson Rubies, Innocent Amethysts, Dangerous Sapphires

"Jii-chan!" Yuugi shouted in horror as he ran to his fallen grandfather's side. His eyes were open, as though he had seen the horror that had engulfed his mind and soul. The young teen ran to the phone and dialed 911, practically screaming into the phone that his grandfather needed help. He checked for breathing. There was none. He checked for a pulse as tears rolled down his child-like face. Again, nothing. His body shook with sorrow and fear. No. Not now. No!

The ambulance arrived and took Yuugi as well, worrying that he may go into shock. However, his grandfather was pronounced dead at the scene. They couldn't bring him back. Yuugi sat alone in the hospital bed, lost in a daze. How did this happen? His mind immediately returned to the shadow he had seen hovering over his grandfather before he had left for school. It didn't really seem to have a form, during the few seconds that he _thought_ he had seen it. It simply looked like a form of something ready to take him away. But, as Yuugi blinked and rubbed his eyes a bit, the thing had vanished. He could've sworn that it was there... yet he left it to be as a trick of his mind. That's all he wanted to believe it was... but, had it truly been there?

Jonouchi showed up and took Yuugi over to his house for the night, where he spent his time crying for hours on end. He had no one else to look after him now. His parents had died in a plane crash coming from America and he had no other family, except for his grandfather. Now, he was gone too. Jonouchi offered for him to stay with him, and for the moment, Yuugi accepted, seeing as he couldn't go back to the shop where he had found his grandfather lying dead on the floor, and actually live there on his own. His friend tried calling Anzu and Otogi, but couldn't reach them. Honda's father said that he was working late again. So, the two of them faced the sorrowful, dreadful night together.

* * *

She watched from above with Yami and Seto. Seto smirked at Rebecca, the girl with pale skin and long blond hair. Yami simply grunted, grinding his teeth in anger. Rebecca had caused the old man to die, leaving the poor teen to suffer the grief of a loss. He took a deep breath then shrugged. Ah, well. He was more angry at the fact that he had actually been paired up with a weakling such the young teen, not that he'd even seen him yet. He refused to. He _had _ been the king of the world of mages until Rebecca _stole_ it from him. He would forever be bitter towards her because of it, but that was the least of his problems. He wanted a Source that was powerful, befitting of the title that was taken from him. His fierce, crimson eyes fell on the home that his future Source was currently staying at. The trio couldn't see any of the occupants, but they knew he was here.

"You know, _Yami_, maybe if you give him a chance, he won't be as weak as you believe. The longer you wait to take him yourself, the more people he knows will die or disappear. Two were taken due to Destiny, the other three were taken due to your own procrastination," Rebecca told him, irritation clear in her voice. Seto chuckled, amused.

"The other two didn't even put up much of a fight. The brats were simply protective of their pathetic friend." Rebecca giggled at this.

"Were they now? How much did you tell them?"

"Heh. I told them that because they were protecting their friend, they were going to pay the price for it," the brown haired man said simply. Yami listened to their conversation and sighed. So, two of the boy's friends had been taken a Sources while his grandfather and another two of his friend had fallen at the hands of Rebecca and Seto. Interesting... He turned and began to walk away, his long, black mage cloak flowing behind him as the night breeze blew through.

"Yami, where are you going?" Rebecca asked hauntingly, an evil gleam shinning in her sapphire eyes. He didn't turn to face her, already disgusted enough being in her presence.

"I'm going home. I told you, I will not accept him as my Source. He's too weak." The girl put on a pouting face.

"I'd be embarrassed to have him too. I've seen him. He's short, and he's always a little hunched over when he walks. He's kind of passive. Though, his friend, Jonouchi, looks kind of interesting..."

"Don't get all cozy yet, Seto. I haven't found your Source yet," Rebecca snapped, disliking the idea of someone actually _choosing_ their own Source. "Anyway, Yami, he _will_ be your source whether you like it or not. Tomorrow night, we're finishing this job and you will save him." At this point, she walked towards him and didn't stop until she stood in front of him, with his piercing crimson eyes glaring down into a dangerous sapphire pair. "You know what happens to the mages who don't take their respective Sources. It's exactly what happened to your bloody fath-"

"ENOUGH!" Yami roared. The girl's eyes merely danced in amusement as she smiled.

"You'll see, Yami. You can't escape." She returned to the edge of their lookout area, which was the roof of a nearby building. "Besides, you both may think he's weak but, I have a feeling that he has a secret." Yami merely snorted at this and stalked off into the moonlight, long flowing cloak and all.

* * *

The following day was absolutely terrible. Yuugi could tell from the start. Jonouchi got up that morning telling Yuugi to stay inside at all costs. He warned him that something was up and that he was going to find out what it was before racing out the door. They both had tried contacting Honda, Otogi and Anzu. None of them had answered the phone or even called back later on. Honda's parents said he never came home from work. It worried both Jonouchi and Yuugi greatly. So, the tri-coloured haired teen spent his morning weeping, attempting to eat and trying to study. It wasn't much of a distraction though. He had this terrible feeling inside the pit of his stomach. The girl he had met the other day... she told him that he would suffer. Was it all her fault? Did she kill her grandfather? Did she get his other friends too?

He fell into troubled sleep, will all of this on his mind. He had nightmares of a man that looked very similar to him, with a black cloak and the girl that he had seen the other day, with her sapphire eyes burning holes in his flesh. After a third attempt at sleep, he gave up and decided that he might as well look for the others as well. It was when he realized that it was suddenly four in the afternoon that his heart skipped a beat. Four in the afternoon? Jonouchi had left at ten in the morning.

He said that he would be back for sure by noon.

Yuugi ran out the door and through the streets looking for him. He pulled out his cell phone and tried calling him and the others. No answer. He turned pressed the cancel button in fear and frustration. What the hell was going on?! He ran to the park until he collapsed to his knees. He couldn't take this. Why was everyone leaving him alone, disappearing, vanishing, dying? Why was he the only one left? He had stopped right before the mermaid fountain. His tears fell to the deaf and blind dirt.

"Yuugi." He felt his heart stop and start again. It was _her_. He slowly looked upwards to see the girl he had met the day before. Her long blond hair swayed gently, yet dangerously in the wind. Her cold sapphire eyes had a frightening glow in them. She still appeared to be twelve years old, but she looked so much more menacing than one. She smiled as he froze in horror. She was _floating_. She floating just above the mermaid statue that stood in the middle of the fountain. She wore a dark blue cloak that stopped at her ankles. Suddenly, her eyes softened and she held out a hand to him. He crawled backwards a little, wanting nothing more than to be away from her.

"Yuugi," she began again, trying to sound sweet, "Come with me." Yuugi shook his head. The girl sighed and withdrew her hand. Instead, she shouted something that the boy didn't understand as a mysterious circle appeared beneath her, glowing in blue. "Levia Dragon, come forth!" Suddenly, the circle shot a beam of light into the fountain. A roar ripped through the air as Yuugi's eyes widened in horror. Slowly, the water rose and took form. It twisted and bent until it glowed and splashed away, leaving a fierce sea serpent in its place. It was completely blue and had four short limps for arms and legs. It had menacingly sharp teeth that lined up it's mouth. Needless to say, it was ugly, but also scary, horrifying. It gave another roar that made Yuugi think that he should try to run for it. The girl seemed to read his mind. "Go ahead, Yuugi. Try to run." He didn't need to be told twice.

He stood, his knees shaking, and attempted to run for it. The girl merely pointed at Yuugi and said, "Fetch." The serpent gave chase, destroying trees and tossing benches out of the way, trying to reach its intended target. Yuugi yelled out in fear as a bench that had been chewed in half flew over his head and landed in front of him. He somehow managed to continue. He ran through the town and as he entered, the serpents cries seemed to silence. He continued through town through, fear still making his heart beat fast. The sky was darkening. He looked at his watch and found that it was already seven in the evening. He took out his cell phone and tried calling Jonouchi. He was shocked and filled with relief when his friend finally picked up, but he didn't sound like he wanted him too.

"Yug'... is that... you?" His friend's voice sounded strained and raspy.

"Yes! Jonouchi! Where are you? What happened? Look, I don't know what's going on but that girl is back and there's a dragon thing chasing me and-" He was cut off by heart wrenching coughs.

"Look, Yug', you have to find...somewhere safe to hide. I don't know... if I'll make it." Yuugi's heart sank.

"What...? Jonouchi? What's going on? Where are you?"

"Just...hurry, Yug'... Ah!" his friend gave a last cry of pain before Yuugi heard the phone being moved.

"Yuugi Motou, grandson of Solomon Motou, if you plan on living through this night, then I suggest you make your way to the piers. It might be... safer there." The boy thought he could almost feel the smirk radiating through the phone.

"Who is this? Who are you?" He never received an answer since the person had hung up. Shaken and uncertain, as well as fearful, he made his way to the piers.

It was an eerily quiet walk and it seemed to take him forever. When he finally arrived, he searched through the warehouses, wondering what he was supposed to do. Eventually, he found himself leaning against the wall of one of the warehouses, and sighed, still shaking. What was he supposed to do? Jonouchi sounded like he was dying! Could the person who had picked up murdered him? Yuugi shook his head, tears freely rolling down his child-like face.

A roar ripped through the silence as he felt the vibrations of a building being destroyed.

* * *

Yami waited over the ocean near the piers. Was he seriously going to go through with this? He had no other choice. If Rebecca was right, then if that boy died, he would as well. His own father rejected his Source... and he ended up dead and somehow, Rebecca had managed to steal the throne not long after that. He ground his teeth in anger. He would get that girl sooner or later...

He heard a cry of fear, then sighed. And there was his Source... the wimp, as he liked to think of him as. He slowly and calmly made his way to the now collapsing warehouses. He caught the glimpse of a tail and claws. So, Rebecca had let one her guardian beasts chase the boy down, eh? He was actually surprised that the boy had survived longer than a minute. It was the girl's second strongest one, Levia Dragon, Daedalus. And now, he realized with a frown, why Rebecca had wanted him to search for the boy here. The ocean was this guardians greatest playing field, and if the boy was as stupid as Yami thought he might be... He shook his head and decided to fly a little faster. He didn't want to die before giving Rebecca what she deserved for stealing the throne from him. It was as he approached the running boy that he saw him and his own crimson eyes widened at the sight.

The boy had pale white skin, and a hair style similar to his own, although Yami had blond bolts of hair running upwards in his spikes of black and red. The boy's hair was black and purple instead as well, with the same crown of blond spikes that Yami had that sat above the boy's innocent looking face. He sighed. As beautiful as the boy looked, he still wanted someone stronger, not someone weak. However, the looks did make up for it... but only a little bit. He still wasn't satisfied. He fly by him, picking him up on his way passed him. He seemed surprised by Yami and their eyes met, crimson to a wonderful amethyst. Yami was carrying him bridal style, while the creature raged on behind them, still giving chase. The boy's eyes then changed to something fearful and he began to struggle in Yami's grasp.

"Let me go!" he shouted. Yami grew irritated at that point and simply let go, allowing the boy to fall from his arms screaming as he fell into the ocean. He smirked as the boy resurfaced and began swimming to the closest dock. He watched him go, trying to remember what his name was until Rebecca suddenly appeared in a rage.

"You FOOL! Daedalus is swimming towards him at this MINUTE!" she screamed the last word as Yami soon realized his mistake. The beast that was chasing him was now in its greatest environment. His smirk fell off his face and was replaced with a look of complete seriousness, with a slight hint of desperation. He flew towards the boy and was angered to see Daedalus reach him for he could as the serpent bit into the boys legs, causing him to scream out in pain and tossed him into the air like play toy and kept his mouth wide open. He flew towards the falling boy with all his might, suddenly pulling out a dark purple book.

"YUUGI!"

* * *

**Hahahahaha~ Let me know if you like it! ~L-F**


End file.
